A Dream of Wild Flowers
by Natsume-Taichou
Summary: Rukia killed Kaien and she regret it. But then...he stands before her alive...or not? This is an one shot and it contains romantic lemon...


This is a story for K-T.

She loves Rukia and Kaien and she can see this as a kinda Christmas present.

I hope she will like it. I will apologize for my bad grammar sometimes but I think you will be able to read it.

Warning: There is lemon.

I do not own Bleach or the characters, those belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**It was the worst day of her life. She, Rukia Kuchiki had killed Kaien Shiba as last resort, the man she admired and loved with her heart.**

**After the incident, she didn't come out of her room anymore and barely spoke.**

**Her brother, Byayuka, told her to come out in 2 days otherwise he would do something about it.**

**So there she stood, by the place where it happened, tears streaming down on her face.**

**Why? Why was he possessed by that hollow? Why was she the one that needed to kill him?**

**She walked further and came by a place where almost never a shinigami came; fields full of wild flowers, colors were making an artwork on the field.**

**She walked into the middle of the field and lay on her back, watching the sky with clouds.**

**Most of the time, the clouds where Chappies but now…she saw nothing.**

**She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her face.**

**'' Kuchiki? What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?'' said a voice.**

**Rukia opened her eyes and see above her the face of Kaien, watching her with a curious look on his face.**

**'' Kaien-dono!'' Rukia jumped up and looked at him with shocked eyes.**

**'' But that is impossible, I killed you with my own hands…This is not true…''**

**Kaien stepped forward and hugged Rukia carefully. '' I know…you stabbed me…but somehow…I survived it…well, that is what I am thinking.''**

**Rukia hugged Kaien back and buried her face in his chest. '' I missed you…''**

**'' I am sorry Kuchiki. I gave you a painful order… You must been very depressed by this.''**

**'''Yes, I was…Getting the order to kill you while I love you so much… It was a terrible nightmare.''**

**Kaien stiffened by that sentence and pulled Rukia away from him to look at her face, which was wet by her tears.**

**'' You love me? Since when? Why you never told me?''**

**Rukia looked at him. '' I started to love you shortly after I met you but I could never tell you.  
You were already married to a woman who I admired also and I wanted to be like her… I can't break a marriage for my own selfish needs?''**

**'' That marriage…was arranged. There was no love in it…not at all…'' said Kaien with a serious face.**

**'' I wish, you had told me sooner…because… I have feelings for you as well…''**

**'' What?'' said Rukia with her eyes wide open. '' You…you love me, Kaien-dono?''**

**'' Yes, I do….Rukia…'' he said with soft voice. He cupped softly her face and leans down to kiss her soft pink tender lips.**

**She closed her eyes when she felt his lips were touching hers and answers him back.**

**Her unreachable love was now in her arms and kissing her.**

**Surrounded by the scent of those wild flowers, they were kissing each other.**

**Kaien went on his knees and pulled Rukia with him so she sat on his lap. He kissed on her neck.**

**'' Rukia…I am longing for the sweetness of your skin…''**

**Rukia blushed by this statement but let him kiss him further and felt how his hand was slipping in her kimono, caressing soft over her back.  
'' Kaien…'' she said softly.**

**Kaien opened her kimono and pulled it off, kissing softly over her shoulders.**

**Rukia held his head and strokes her hands through his black manes.**

**He kissed her again on her lips and deepened it making Rukia her heart beating faster.**

**She untied his kimono and put it off to kiss his neck and chest, what was firm by his daily trailing.**

**'' Rukia…I never though you would do this…kissing me like that…''**

**'' Kaien, you don't know what I have dreamed about you… Every dream was different but it was always the same…''**

**'' And what did you dream about me?'' asked Kaien curious.**

**''How we cuddle, how we kiss….how we make out…how we made love…becoming one…''said Rukia with a flushed face.**

**He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her small face up.  
'' You were dreaming how we were one? Do you really want to make love with a goofy taichou like me?''**

**'' Yes, more than anything in this world…'' she answered back.**

**That was the only thing what he needs to know. He placed his jacket on the ground and laid Rukia on it, kissing her with all the passion he had.**

She kissed him back, holding his head tightly against hers and her other hand trailing his back.

**Kaien's hand was searching for a knot and found it...and tied the bandage of Rukia's chest, showing her small delicate cushions  
that were slightly pink of blushing.**

**'' Rukia, you are gorgeous…'' whispers Kaien. Rukia smiled with flushed cheeks.**

**Kaien leans forward and stroke with his nose over her chest, discovering his new area.**

**His left hand held on of them, stroking it with his thumb while his lips found the other one and caress it with his mouth, causing that  
Rukia made a soft small sound of delight.**

**He smiled slightly when he heard that and goes further. '' Kaien…Kiss me…'' she asked softly.**

**So he did what she asked and was surprised by the meeting of her tongue that was slipping in his mouth but not many sec later,  
they were stroking each other's tongue with care.**

**His hand slid in her hakama and touched her carefully down. Rukia gasped by his touch and pants softly.  
'' Kaien…what are you doing?''-'' I am preparing you...'' he said in a husky voice.**

**When his fingers touched her down, she felt a tingle through her veins and arched her head back.**

**Kaien looked at her with care and love and enjoyed her reaction. '' Ooh Rukia, if you only knew how beautiful are…showing yourself only to me…''**

**She leans forward to kiss him and held his face in her hand. Her other hand goes to his hakama and released it.**

'' Kaien… Are you willing to let my dream coming true?''

**'' Yes, I am… '' he said. He took of his hakama and showed his desire to be one with her.**

He slid slowly her hakama and rubs softly her legs and waist to relax her while he leans over her and positions himself.

**Rukia touched his face and pulled him softly down to her, kissing him softly and tender.**

While this was going on, Kaien pressed himself in her and moves very slow. '' Does it hurt..Rukia?'' he whispers.

**'' No…I feel fine…'' she sighs and welcomes the sensation that Kaien was giving to her and closed her arms around her body.**

Kaien trails his lips softly over her shoulder and nipped here and there her skin.

**She kissed softly his forehead and buried her nose in his cinnamon scented hair.**

'' Kaien…I love you forever in my heart.'' She whispers. '' I love you too, my Rukia…always…'' he whispers back.

**They entangled their hands in each other and moves a bit faster, causing soft panting from each other, while a slight breeze is coming up,  
lifting up the petals from the flowers, and spreading the soft sweet scent of honey and lavender.**

**Hands trailing softly over their bodies, saying sweet things to each other and soft moans, they were together surrounded by their own  
love for each other.**

**Rukia released herself with a sweet moan that existed out of Kaien's name. Short after rit, Kaien came, groaning her name of passion.  
They lay in each other arms, fulfilled and content.**

**'' Rukia, I love you.'' – '' I love you, Kaien.''**

**Kaien smiled at her while he strokes his fingers through her hair and then he stood up, putting his cloth's on.  
'Rukia, put your cloth's on, before someone comes…''**

**Rukia stood up and did what he said. When she was done, she felt his arms slipping from behind and held her against his chest.**

'' Rukia, be always the wild flower where I fell in love with…'' She felt how he kissed her head…and he was gone.

Then she heard her name in repeat, first very soft but then louder.

**'' Rukia, wake up…you will catch a cold, sleeping her on the ground.''**

**Rukia opened her eyes and saw Ukitake-taichou, she had dreamed it? She sat up and rubs in her eyes.**

**'' I have been looking for you. It seems that Shiba-taichou left a letter for you when he would die.'' Said Ukitake-taichou and gave the letter to Rukia.**

**Rukia took the letter and opened it and read it:**

_Rukia,_

_When you read this, I am not alive anymore. But I always remain in your heart, I know it._

_When I appear in your dream, I will tell my secret to you what I held since I met you._

_Never forget who you are...a beautiful wild flower…_

_Kaien_

**She read the letter again and again and smiled. He kept his promise.**

**'' Kaien…thank you…'' smiled Rukia with tears on her face.**

* * *

I hoped you guys like this one shot.

And now…I need to hide because I know K-T will go spazz…

Merry Christmas to all and I wish a very good 2013 with a lot surprises…..


End file.
